The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
As a result of the expansion in computing power and reduction in size of mobile computing devices, mobile computing devices are being marketed with an ever increasing array of features. For example, communication systems, such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM®), are continuously evolving to include additional features and increased data rates. One such example of the ability to provide increased data rates in GSM is the Enhanced General Packet Radio Service (EGPRS) and related extension EGPRS2. In some examples, EGPRS and EGPRS2 are configured to employ Uplink State Flag (USF) symbols to specify an instance in which a communication device is permitted to transmit data. For example, at a given time, an uplink resource may be allocated to the communication device in the GSM system as signaled via the USF value.
In some examples, the communication device is configured to decode the USF symbols received in a radio block from a base station. In an instance in which the decoded USF value matches the allocated USF, the communication device is then, for example, permitted to cause the transmission of data.
In order to prevent the communication device from transmitting data in an incorrect uplink resource or at a time when the uplink resources has not been allocated, the USF value is configured to be detected reliably in instance in which it is transmitted by the base station. In some cases, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has established a minimum USF detection performance. The performance requirements are at least partially defined in 3GPP TS 45.003, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.